Dead Girl Walking
by UnicornFucker
Summary: DISCONTINUED Sorry dudes, not writing anymore, lost inspiration and lost my love for the book.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, no

**BPOV**

Walking this earth _again_ seemed impossible. It is to the ignorant human. But that is not what I am. In the technical sense yes I am, my body is one of a human. But I don't do things that a mere human does. _Body_. The only thing I have. No soul. But the some of the others seem to disagree I've walked this earth for almost 100 years. I've used to love life, now I don't even have one. Humans are so lucky. Ungrateful. But I try. Yes everyday I suck it up because there is nothing I can do, I don't hate my immortality enough to end it. I guess I can be considered lucky. I 'died' at such a young age. But no matter how much I hate it. I really do have a soft spot for it. But I am a monster. One straight from the big screen. Sort of. But what monster is?

**AN: Tell me what you think. I've always had a thing for Bella not being human. This is my first fic so please be nice!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't Own**

**BPOV**

The gossip spreads quick here in Forks. The new family in town the Cullens just moved here from Alaska. Dr Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme along with their adoptive children Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward. I am yet to see them. People can't stop talking about them. They are completely awed and jealous of the family. Beautiful, pale and rich. Yep I would be jealous too, except for the pale part- I already look like a ghost. But I'm a little suspicious. _Beautiful and pale._ It seems so familiar. Being dead and all I tend to have a pretty bad memory.

Suddenly the room was quiet.

The chatter stopped. And all movement halted.

_What the...?_

Then I looked up.

Immediately that smell invaded my senses. That sweet, sweet smell. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

And then I saw them.

_Vampires_

They were all absolutely gorgeous and _pale. _Just as pale as me. They all looked so different and so similar at the same time. Besides their beauty and colour the only thing that made them look related was their eyes. _Gold_. Different from the usual red. Good, we don't need sudden disappearances. Or should I say _murders._

They started walking to the far table in the back. I got a closer look. There was a hyper-looking one with black spiky hair, a big burly one with brown curly hair, two blonds one was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and the other was tall with honey blond hair.

And the last. Well, I was blown away. How could someone be that beautiful? He had the strangest bronze coloured hair and was tall and lanky not as muscular as the other two but definitely enough to make him look like a mannish.

They begun to take their seats, two tables away from mine. Everyone recovered but others just couldn't seem to take their eyes off them. I just knew everyone was talking about them. The blond female seemed to be enjoying the attention maybe just a little too much whereas the huge one seemed pretty amused. The others just ignored them.

I think they must of felt my stares on them and they looked over in my direction. As soon as they saw me they looked shocked. Then they took a whiff of the air. They frozen look of shock soon melted to suspicion. I'm guessing their smelling the strange smell of strawberries, freesias, earth and most importantly- no blood.

I began to ignore them. I knew they were wondering about the smell, the no blood or paleness. I didn't need to eat or drink. After all why? It's not like my stomach works anyway. I just gave up buying food, I didn't want to waste money or food just to throw it out uneaten. I knew people didn't get suspicious. They just ignored me. I basically don't exist. Which is lucky, I don't like the attention.

The bell rang for last period. I quickly got up and away faster than anyone else. I could sense the Cullens eyes on my back as I left the cafeteria to biology.

**AN: Can you guess what Bella is yet. I'll give you a clue. Souless, immortal, no blood. It's been used once or twice in fanfic. PLEASE review. It helps me alot and to be honest, I have no idea where I'm going with this. Review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**BPOV**

As I sat in biology class waiting for the teacher to come in, I thought about the new vampire students. What were their names again? The Cubbens? I'm hopeless. But who was that mysterious boy? I realized just then that in the cafeteria he seemed to be looked a little frustrated when he looking at me. As if he was trying to figure me out? I just too distracted to notice.

Just then I heard the chair next to me move. I usually sit alone in this class...

When I turned my head I locked my gaze with the most beautiful being on the planet. This man was utter perfection. I stared back and the most beautiful pair of eyes and he stared back. I just couldn't look away. I seemed to be lost in them. Time seemed to stop. I quickly got out of my daze, returning back to reality. That look of frustration came across his face again.

I hitched an eyebrow, questioning him.

"What are you?" He asked in a beautiful voice like velvet. Wow that was blunt.

"What? No introductions?" I teased. I needed to buy some time to think up an explanation.

"I'm sorry, forgive me. My name is Edward Cullen. And you are...?" He seems old, maybe around my time, such a gentleman. Unlike nowadays.

"Isabella Swan. But please, call me Bella."

"It's nice to meet you Bella. I was just curious because you seem a little different from the other students here."

"I don't know what you're talking about." My brows furrowed in confusion. This was definitely not the approach I was expecting. His first words were 'what are you?'. Maybe he's chickening out.

"I'm sorry I guess I wasn't clear enough. When I saw you in the lunchroom you were sitting by yourself. Away from the other students. You just seemed to be isolating yourself from the others." Definitely not what I was expecting.

"Most people tend to avoid me. The moment I walked into this school, I was an outcast. It's the way I like it. It's better for them. Naive humans..." I muttered inhumanly quiet under my breath. _Oh no!_ Vampire senses! I forgot! Why must I have a tainted memory. Everything else about me is advanced except my memory. Hollywood got one thing right...

Edward looked shocked. He soon recovered. He looked very suspicious.

He was about to reply when thankfully the teacher came in a started the class.

I wasn't sure if I should tell him. He would find out anyway, I might as well get it over with, after all they do have a right to know. What would their reaction be? Would they leave and never return, assume that I'm an enemy and go? Just continue as if nothing happened? Worse, would they try and kill me? No they wouldn't do that, they don't even know me. I'm not a threat or a natural enemy. And they are 'vegetarians' so they're not all death and blood. But the most important thing to consider is, can I trust them with my secret? So many questions that need to be answered. _I need time to think this through, _I declared.

I wasn't listening to a word the teacher was saying but I did catch something about onion root. He told us we would be classifying each one.

"Ladies first." Edward insisted, still looking at me suspiciously.

I examined the first slide quickly. This is really beyond easy.

"Prophase." I declared, bored. I took the slide out and handed him the next one. Our fingers brushed and I felt a shock go through me, like electricity. I pulled my hand away quickly. I wonder if he felt that to or if it was just me. I realized just then that he must of felt how cold I was, or rather how warm I was to him.

He stared at me for along time incredulous. I am such an imbecile! Now the man has another reason to be suspicious of me. With no blood pumping through my veins, no heart beat, nothing to keep me warm, my skin is cold as ice. Just like a vampire. His shock soon turned to suspicion. I ignored him and gestured to the slide, waiting for him to continue.

The rest of the class continued with me feigning boredom -inside I was panicking- while he continued to stare at me. I could literally feel his eyes burning holes into the side of my face but I tried not to let that increase my panic.

I was desperate for the bell to ring, drumming my fingers and bouncing my leg impatiently. I knew that this would only make him even more suspicious but I just couldn't bring myself to care.

Finally the bell rang and I got up and exited the class before he could ask anymore questions. I hurried my way to gym. Gym was always easy, one of the few times I was thankful for this life. After I 'died' I became more graceful and definitely much more stronger. Not vampire strong, just a lot more than human. My transformation to this life wasn't painful physically but it was emotionally. I remember it with such clarity it still haunts me to this very day but it has lessened over time.

My thoughts drifted back to my transformation. How emotionally draining it was. I felt so empty. So alone. Like all the good things in life me left me, like every bad emotion surrounded me, every good memory and feeling drained from me. The worst part was the knowledge. The knowledge of knowing that every nightmare you've ever had was true and that the world really isn't as beautiful as you once thought. The saying 'ignorance is bliss' is probably the most beautiful words ever known to me. But after time you realize that in every nook and cranny, no matter how dark, there is always light and beauty. After a few years the knowledge became bearable and I was close to my human self again.

My thoughts were interrupted by the bell ringing. I shook myself out of my daze that I always seem to get lost in and went to the girls locker room to get changed. I practically ran out of the gym to the parking lot, knowing that I would most likely be bombarded with questions from the suspicious newcomers.

I was almost to my car when five beautiful figures came out of nowhere and surrounded me.

_Danmit._

**AN: I now have a vague idea of where to take this story now, thanks to your wonderful reviews. I never expected them to encourage me so much. Thank you. Please tell me what you think. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back at it again! I hope you're still interested in reading. The story may sound a little less serious and I'm sure it's going to be like that for a while, if not it'll probably get less serious. So enough said, I hope you like it.**

"God, what is it this time? Haven't you bothered me enough?" I asked, pointedly at Edward.

"Why won't you tell us what you are? We have a right to know." Edward said.

"You don't need to know, just forget that I exist. Everybody else has. That's the way it's meant to be, it's the way I want it to be."

He sighed, frustrated. The others watched the argument. I knew that they were curious as to whom I was, _what_ I was, but it didn't concern them. I couldn't trust them, I couldn't trust anybody, not even that of the supernatural kind. _Especially _not the supernatural kind.

"Come on Bella just tell us who you are, we won't tell a soul!" cried the pixie like girl, Alice I think.

"I'm sorry, but it's just not safe, for both of us." I replied. "Goodbye." I said, and I walked away leaving them behind.

* * *

Days had passed and they soon turned to weeks. I barely knew them but I still felt guilty. I knew they were nice people, even if they didn't hunt animals, but I couldn't tell them. If I exposed my secret to them then I would be exposing hundreds of others. It would open up a whole new world to the vampires that they didn't need to see, they _couldn't_ see.

Edward and I were still lab partners but only spoke if necessary. The Cullens kept away and I was happy. Well as happy as a zombie could be. But what surprised me was that they actually listened to me. This has happened to me before with other vampires, but they had kept pestering me, but never gave up, not until the next time they moved on or traveled to the next place. And for that I was grateful, they had earned my respect.

But it was two weeks soon after, that it happened.

It was just any ordinary day, I went to class, pretended to not exist then go home. But as I was pulling up into my driveway, I heard the worst sound that anyone should hear. It wasn't a vampire, or a zombie, not even a werewolf.

I tried to stay calm but I couldn't, my instincts were telling me to run. So I did. My body flew forward faster than ever before. My feet carried me far, far into the woods. The trees whipped past me and my feet were a blur, just like my brain. I couldn't think, I couldn't breath. My heart would have exploded if it could move. The creature was gaining on me. I could smell it foul stench miles away, like a thousand corpses. I heard its heavy panting and its thunderous footsteps. Despite its weight it was catching up to me, fast. Its powerful legs bounded up to me. It was so close it was practically breathing down my neck.

Suddenly the creature was in front of me and I screeched to a halt, digging me heels into the ground trying to brake before I crashed into the creature, which would be carrying the invitation to my doom.

I stood still, breathing heavily. The creature was staring at me intently, it's hideous red eyes boring into me, and for that reason I was petrified. I knew those eyes could kill me in a second just with a glance, I guess it gives a whole new meaning to 'if looks could kill'.

The whole forest was quiet, until he finally spoke.

"It's time." He said.

I froze. NO, it wasn't the words that stilled me, nor his eyes, but that foul breath that washed over me. It hit me like a tonne of bricks and I had to stop myself from gagging.

"Time? Time for what?" I asked, I really had no idea what this oaf was talking about. The wind changed suddenly, and sent a shiver down my spine; a new presence was near, a familiar one. But I knew that this beast couldn't smell or see a thing, and its hearing was terrible, all from the screaming that had damaged his ears and the slaughter that had assaulted his eyes.

"You know very well what."

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to refresh my memory. You know, the whole being dead thing, it's not good for the brain."

The creature casted a hard pointed look at me, and was quite satisfied when I squirmed under his gaze.

"It's time for a visit back to Hell."

I had heard these words many times before, but it still haunted me to the bone. It was already so hard to live on earth but having to see the pits of hell was a million times worse than what earth could ever be.

I heard the other person's breathing come to a halt. They still didn't know what I was but any connection to the Underworld would be bone-chilling to any sane person. That person had to get out of here before he was sighted.

The creature grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly. I screamed. I screamed loud, I screamed to the heavens and may have used Gods name in vain a few times. The beast stared at me once more before he stood back and was consumed by flames.

I stumbled back a few steps, dazed. Dizzily, I looked down at my hand and prayed. But I was let down. Even though my vision was blury I could still see that small but distinct mark, almost like a tattoo. It held the mark of the devil. My next death sentence.

Another figure stepped out from the trees. I knew it was Edward. I couldn't deal with this right now, and from the bewildered look on his face I knew he wanted answers.

"Look, Edward, I can't deal with this now, I have to go, I have to get out of here,"

I stumbled my way through the trees, tripping over roots and rocks. In my dazed and scared state, I could just hear Edward calling after me and soon catching up to me. I tried to walk faster, I knew that I was faster than him but my legs just couldn't carry me any faster. I felt so exhausted but knew that I if I closed my eyes and all I would see was the backs of my eyelids.

Edward caught up to me almost instantly and was straight away shooting questions at me.

"What was that about, who was that? _What_ was that-that thing?"

"Edward, please just leave me alone, I can't talk to you, not right now, I have to get home. I need to clear my head."

He looked at me for a while, staring into my eyes. I wanted to look away, I felt like he was searching my soul –or at least searching my mind. But I just couldn't look away, he was hypnotizing me and it just added to my confusion- why and I feeling this way? What's going to happen to me when I revisit the Underworld? Why does Edward care so much? And why is he here?

"What are doing here?"

"You're asking me that now?"

"Just answer the question." I sighed, exasperated. He was pissing me off and I just couldn't deal with these questions now.

"I was close by, in the woods like any normal vampire usually is. Now answer my question."

I knew that I couldn't fight him. He wouldn't give up, he was silently pushing me to tell him all these weeks and I just couldn't keep doing this, not this time, not after he'd witnessed all that.

"That was one of Satan's messengers, he'd come to give me my next death sentence."

"_Satan's _messenger?!"

"Yes."

"And what do you mean by _next_ death sentence, do you mean this has happened before?"

"I thought that vampires were supposed to be smart. Of course it's happened before."

"Well, I'm sorry that I haven't been in a situation that involves Satan and his messengers and death sentences. I've been living all my life thinking that there could be nothing out there strong enough to kill me or my family except for other vampires. I thought we were safe.

"Then I met you and I have no idea what you are and now you've gotten a death sentence, _another_, death sentence. What does this mean? You think I'm going to just forget about all this? What about my family? How am I supposed to know that we're safe or not? Am I supposed to let go that an unknown creature who we have no idea what's capable of doing is being faced with a death sentence that had been given out by the devil himself, delivered by his messenger who just happens to be 10 feet of muscle, fangs and corpse breath?"

I stopped and looked at him, really looked at him.

I saw how everything on his face was perfect, exactly how it should be, nothing was crooked or angled differently. But that perfect face was with distorted worry and concern. He was only trying to protect his family; anybody would do the same for their own. He'd had all this crap dumped onto him and all he wants to know is what's happening?

"Bella, what's happening? I'm just trying to look out for my family. I know that you would do the same."

"I know Edward, I know. But please, just…give me a chance to go home."

"I'll walk you there."

I nodded. The walk there was long and silent. I had no idea what was going around in his head, and I wanted to find out. He seemed like this puzzle that I couldn't solve, I had met many vampires but none of them had this kind of affect on me. I wanted to know everything about him, but knew that I couldn't get too close, for both of us. But I couldn't worry about that, right now I was just enjoying being in his presence.

When we finally got to my place I was emotionally exhausted. We walked into the living room and I pretty much fell onto the couch. Edward took a seat on the arm chair and waited for me to speak. But I didn't know what to say.

"Where do I start?"

"The beginnings always the best." I gave him a look and he smiled, he was so gorgeous and he had no idea. That very smile lured me in and calmed me down. Now I couldn't wait to tell him. So I did, I told him everything, he asked questions and I answered them all. I told him what I was, what I do and how I survive. I told him about my death sentence. It wasn't a big deal, just a major inconvenience for me.

"Basically the whole thing is that after a while my body, I guess expires. I live a human life time in a human body and then when it's time for my body to go, it gets...cremated."

"So, what will happen when you come back?"

"I'll have the same body, nothing changed, just renewed."

"Wow, they shouldn't call it a death sentence. It's a little too doom and gloom." I smiled. I tried not to but I couldn't, soon my smile turned to giggles. He looked up at me and smiled that hypnotic smile. The one that makes your toes tingle and your palms sweat, the one that leaves you breathless and your heart pounding. I swear that that man is magic.

He held my gaze, and I felt that I was trapped. I knew that I would never escape him. I was under his spell, and there was nothing I could do about it. Nothing I wanted to do about it.

**EPOV**

I had no idea what this woman was doing to me. She was playing with my mind, doing things to me that I had never felt before. I barely knew her but I couldn't help it. She was a Goddess sent straight from the heavens. She was so beautiful and she had no idea.

I don't care what she is. I know that she would never hurt a fly, she was beautiful both inside and out. And I knew that I just couldn't help myself. I was falling for her. Hard. I just hoped that some day she will feel the same way for me.

**THANK GOD! Finally, I managed to get that out, and I made the chapters longer which I am very proud of, I made a goal to myself to get it over 1,000 words managed to get 2,300. Next goal is 2,500 words. Anyway, everybody knows that we all love reviews and I would love to know what you think. And tell me if you think it's any different from the other chapters, I'm curious to know.**

**Also I changed the summary but I will edit it again **_**if **_**I finish the story. But I'll finish it someday. I'll try to write chapter 5 soon.**


End file.
